tails prower:rise of evil
by Ryuubi blackheart
Summary: watch sonic best friends darth revan and darth radow rise to power
1. Chapter 1

**RISE**

**OF**

**DARTH REVAN**

As Revan looked at the dead city, he crossed his arms letting out a deep sigh.

"Why are the humans scared of us brother," said Revan.

"I don't know Revan. Maybe its because you killed their leader by crushing his throat, using the force", said a grey and black fox that walked from a empty house. Both of them were foxes. Revan is a pure black fox with orange eyes. The grey and black fox's name is Radow. He has yellow eyes and his fur is mostly grey bu-.

"Will you shut up, damnit? We are trying to do something here. Sheesh!", said Radow.

"Peace, Radow. When life gives you lemons…," Revan trailed off.

"You make lemonade," finished Radow.

"Actually, I was thinking of making apple juice," remarked Revan.

"Cute, brother. Very cute," said Radow his hand trailed down to his double bladed light saber.

"I thought so," said Revan.

With that said they both stared at the city and watched as people were killed and, or maimed by demons or just regular furries that joined them. It was then, that Radow said something that stunned the everliving shit out of him.

"So have you found her yet, Revan?", asked Radow.

He sighed then said, "No. I have not. I wonder where she is you know? I mean, how could he kill her? She was his friend!", said Revan.

"Yes, but, think about it. Sonic loved her too. Sally may have loved you, but Sonic also loved her," said Radow.

"Yeah, I know. But why didn't he say anything?! You know?!", yelled Revan.

Radow noticed everything starting to move and vibrate, due to Revan's powers getting out of hand.

"Revan! calm down!"

"No! I am sick and tired of Sonic getting the pity. Why don't I get any pity, huh? I'll tell you why. Because I'm a fucking Sith Lord!", yelled Revan, "I remember when Sonic and I used to eat chili dogs. You remember that right, Radow?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Radow softly. Chuckling, Radow remembered when Sonic took them to the kitchen to eat.

Looking at Revan, Radow remembered when Revan used to be called by his nickname. Tails Prower. He looked at his twin brother before Radow looked down at his tails. Revan used to love his two tails. They both had two tails. Oh no. A-

flashback

**Look, kinda new here. Review if you like it. If you hate it and want me to die. Don't care just review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

FLASHBACK

"Lord Revan, Lord Radow. Rise. You both have done well in your training. Now you two are the most powerful Sith Lords I have ever trained. Tulak Hord himself, has trained you both in lightsaber fighting styles. Shii-Cho, Makashi,Soresu, Ataro, Shien/Djem So, Niman and Juyo."

"Thank you Master Traya," said Revan and Radow together. With that, Darth Traya walked off. "At last brother. We can have our revenge! At last I can repay them for betraying me! I mean us," stuttered Radow. His hand brushing his lightsaber. Revan never understood why Radow wanted a double bladed light saber. But then again, he was very good at using it. Revan, on the other hand, preferred a single bladed lightsaber. The color was orange, the same as his eyes.

Revan looked at his brother until he said, "Radow?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we have a sparring match, eh? For old time's sake?", said Revan.

"Sure. I could use the workout," remarked Radow.

With that, they walked off to the training room of the Trayus Academy. Walking through the hallways, they saw one of their friends and training masters.

"Lord Sion. How does your day go bye?"

"Not well little masters," Sion said in his robotic like voice. The others weren't sure what was wrong with Sion, only that his body truly looked, well, it looked like like he was dead. He was cracked all over, like somebody broke his bones then put him back together again. He also looked like he was missing half of his face.

"Really? What's going on Lord Sion?"

"The new students. They have no skill. I don't know how they made it to become a Jedi, let alone a Sith Marauder."

"Yes I know how you feel, Sion. Do you think we should have them killed?", inquired Radow.

"Well, I think we," started Sion.

"No. We will leave them alone," said Revan

"But why? Look at them. They are weaklings. We should kill them. It's only right."

"No. They will die soon enough. The fools will, undoubtedly, kill each other in training."

"Very good Revan. Use your brains. Your knowledge will help you both in the most troublesome times," stated Sion before he walked off.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Oh no it's Damien," said Radow sarcastically.

"Yo," said the black cat, that was Damien. He had a strange heart shaped birth mark on his left arm.

"What is it Damien?", asked an angry Revan. The others hated Damien because he killed his parents and raped his younger sister, just to prove himself to Revan and Radow. Even though we were evil, that did not mean that we were going to rape females.

"Yeah, umm Neyla wants to talk to you both," said Damien.

Radow smiled. He knew who neyla was.

FLASHBACK

Radow is walking through the hallways of Trayus Academy, when he saw a very beautiful furry. It was a Houndoom anthromorph girl, by the name of Neyla. She was the most beautiful furry I had ever seen. She had silver hair that glowed in the sunlight, black and orange fur, a shiny silver necklace around her neck and the same yellow eyes as me. She stood with her back to the wall glowering at everyone that passed. When she turned her head to look at me, I was filled with an unatural lightness. She smiled seductively and asked me if I had a cigarette. I was doing nothing at the time so I stopped to have a smoke with her. We talked and asked about each other. Finally I ran out of cigarettes. She accompanied me back to my quarters and we had some fun. Since then we had been mates. I love her with everything I have. I would do anything for her, and I know she feels the same way about me.


	3. note read this please

hello every body

this is not a chapter not one by a long shot u see i promised a friend of mine that i would give him the credit that he desevers the two charters neyla and radow belog to xgeegx  
he owns them so if anybody wnts to use them ask him anyway on a other note he has been helpening me write it so i give him credit for that

theis story is a big crossover with a lot of movies cartoons and anything else i am also trying to crossover some other fanfictions out there so if u want me to add ur ff it might take awhile but i could do

oh yeah i gonna introudce some of the carahters now

revan andromeda prower/blackheart tails prower

radow prower blackheart radow prower

radow and tails prower are brothers that where introduce to the dark side when tails lost his girlfriend or wife to be sally acorn. she died.sonic killed her because he was jelous of tails and radow

neyla blackheart is the mate of radow blackheart

alice flareon was radows mate but left him

now to introudce the other 10 sith lords

skynet blackheart he is a technopath and he is also abel to copy anyone elses power but he ralery does that

tails andromeda blackheart he is a a diffrent versison of revan

his powers ranges from time control reality bending water fire wind earth chakra unlimted force powers force drain genjutsu taijutsu ninjutsu he is a wepon specilist but hardly usees any wepons perferring his fits and powers he is also the kyuubi son but she send himoff to earth or knothole or whatever

tails blackheart a very powerful force user his powers are kinda like andromeda but diffrent as he is only a tranee

streak blackheart very inasne very dangress fighter he can bend blood which is why he is called the blood demon

revan a.p.b

u alredy know about him

radow.p.b

now for the prower family

sorry but no takato prower turns out dont know much about that show so no takato prower

tails prower

due to a kidnapping bye dr robonic or whatever his name is when he did alll sorts of experments on tails he made sort of the next ultmate being he can absoreb any ones power but takes a while to get the more powerful they are the power het gets which is why hes immpossbile to defeat

miles prowerhe is the emoition of tails prower his rage and lust that seprated from him when he was 5 mother tryed to kill him but decided to let him live in a diffrent universe he is nothing short of a rapist but that was because when his mother shadow haa shadow the hedgehog is a girl in my fanfiction but he absored her evil side using these gunlents similar to the ones in danny phantom he became the dark one a very evil person but was killed when takato killed tails prower there persilenties clashed togheter

now for the most fearless most deranged

ash prower name is really tails prower but changed it to ash same thing that happend to tails happend to ash but he gained the nightmere eyes which is way hes called nightmere ash u could call them the same thing that Itachi has but these are more powerful he can see the eacet smae thing that we see when he uses them on us so hes fearless and is the best friend of miles and traysus he know every ones fears so he can make u go insane

traysus is a elemental he is like the avater but he controls the scrolls of water,earth,fire,air,time,bloodbending,death and life he fell in love with a older verison of toph from the avater when he went threw time but she was killed in anger he nerle destroyed the world but dident and went to exile he died by killing lucifer prower and was reborn in another world he fell in love with mina the mongoose who is the recartin of toph dont ask how but she is never thought that far

now for lucifer prower he was once called just tails prower but under diffrent reasons he hated life so he made a deal with the devil to try to destroy all life and would have to had not mother entervined and sentced him to the viod

will there u have it dont forget ask me if u want to add ur custom made person for a bad guy or a good guy be warned in this story bad guys always win or not depending on my mood thanks

bye now


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2:**

**revan's **

**discovery**

I'd like everyone to thank one of my favorite aruthors, Ri2. He inspired me to write a fanfic on where evil rules. Don't know if you can contact him though. If you can, please tell him I'm using mother and adding a father. I tried to contact him, but couldn't. I love his story **Latias' Journey. **If u can read it, it is very good.

As Revan and Radow walked behind Damien, they had a telepathic conversation.

_"Brother, what do you think Neyla wants?" _

_"I don't know Radow. Hmm, maybe she wants you Radow," thought Revan._

_"Now why would you say that Revan?", remarked Radow._

_"Simple. You need to silence your room at night Radow," said Revan, with a grin on his face._

"We're here Lord Radow, Lord Revan," said Damien loudly.

"Thank you, Damien," mumbled Radow.

As Revan and Radow were about to open the door to the meditation room, they heard a faint "come in". They both looked at each other before opening the door. They saw Neyla in a meditive state. It was like as if she was dead or something.

"Hey Neyla! What do you want?", yelled Revan, causing her to break her concentration.

"Damn it Revan! What did you do that for?", yelled Neyla.

"No reason. Just to do it," said Revan happliy, in a stupid way. It reminded her of when she first met him.

"Sorry. No flashback. Now can you please tell us why you called us here?", asked Radow.

"Fine, look in here," she said, pointing at a mirror.

"You brought us here for a mirror?", yelled Radow.

"NO! Damn it! Look harder at the mirror," Neyla yelled back at him. Radow was startled. He had never heard her yell at him before. He looked at her. She seemed nervous. Like she just saw a monster. Radow chuckled to himself. He thought of himself as the monster.

"What do you want us to look into a mirror for Neyla?", asked Radow.

"Just look please," said Neyla.

"All right. Just calm down," said Revan.

Revan and Radow both looked into the mirror, but when they stared at it, it started to change into a diffrent world.

"Damn it Miles!", yelled out a black hedgehog.

"Oh crap," muttered a young fox, before he took off using his two tails. They showed that he was Miles. Miles ran from his stepmom. He remembered when he first saw her...

FLASHBACK

Tails pov

"Dammit," muttered a young two tailed fox. The fox looked at the bakery. He saw the last man walk out. Feeling lucky, Tails walked in.

"Yo. What up?", asked Tails as he walked up to the counter.

"You! What do you want? Mutant, get the hell out of my shop!", yelled the baker. The baker was a fat walrus. (really mean son of a bitch, isn't he?)

"Aww, come on. I just wanted a doughnut," wined Tails.

"No! You little mutant. Now, GET OUT OF MY SHOP!", yelled the fat man, his face turning a dark shade of purple.

"ring ring." The front door opened and in walked a beautiful black and red hedgehog. She had a pair of black pants and a long black trench coat. Under that was nothing, or so it seemed to Tails. He couldn't tell.

"Hello. May I help you?", asked the overly fat walrus in that annyoning vioce of his.

"Yes. I would like two sprinkled doughnuts, please," said the hedgehog.

"Of course, of course," the fat baker walked to the back.

"Umm, hey miss hedgehog," said Tails.

The hedgehog looked around for the source of the noise. She finally saw the little fox at her feet. She never did like kids, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. The way he cringed when she looked at him with the usual frown on her face.

"Yes, little one?", she asked.

"Could I have a doughnut? The mean baker won't give me one."

Before she could even give an answer, the baker came back with her doughnuts. He saw her confronting the little fox.

"Is this yours?", he said nodding at the yellow fox as he handed the bag of doughnuts to the hedgehog.

The hedgehog looked down at the fox again. The fox looked up at her and grinned showing all of his little, pointy teeth.

"Yes. He is," she said slowly. The hedgehog took the little yellow fox by the hand and lead him out of the shop, handing him a sprinkled doughnut... from there she took him home.

"now your probably thinking why did i take you home with me" asked the black and red hedgehog.

" yeah kinda miss hedgehog said tails nervously.

" first call me shadow ok liitle one can you do that" asked shadow.

"yes im not stupid you know i may be small but Im not stupid ok shadow speaking of what type of nam"started tails before shadow put her hand over his mouth

_now i know why i dont like children thought shadow_

"look from what i saw back there your not very well liked am i right" asked shadow

"yeah nobody likes me cause i have a birth defect "mumbled tails

"what kind of birth defect i dont see anything wrong with u "said shadow. looking the boy up and down and finding nothing diffirent.

"my tails i have two "said tails closeing his eyes and splitting his tails into two.

_wow tails has two tails well duh what kind of name is tails damn should have seen it coming. still with those tails of his he could probably fly if he twisted his tails hard enough. thought shadow_

tails not hearing anything from shadow decided to open his eyes and saw her looking at him " please dont look at me like that. like a freak everyone else thinks of me as a freak "muttred tails with tears in his eyes looking at the groung

startled out of her thoughts. shadow looked down at the boy that was starting to cry on impulse only she hugged the boy and said softly in his ear

"shh tails i dont care that you have two tails infact they make u look cute " said shadow smiling

"thank you shadow "said tails before he fell asleep. giggling to herself shadow picked up tails and ran home

end flashback

back to revan,radow and neyla

"wait a minute are you saying there are diffrent prowers then me and radow asked revan

well... yeeeesss there are but there something else that u need to know "said neyla

like what asked radow

"well apparlently this tails prower is very diffrent"

"diffrent how neyla" asked revan losing control of his anger.

"this mirror can see the future his life is very bad "answerd neyla

"bad how"asked both revan and radow at the same time

"the one that tails loves well betray him and he will become a sith lord" said neyla

both revan and radow looked at each other then at neyla then at the mirror and fainlly radow asked her a question.

"so is there anyone else that becomes a sith lord" asked a very confused radow as revan just looked at her in a dumbstruck look.

"i...dont know but i can find out" said neyla

* * *

**ok there is the next chapter of tails prower:rise of evil oh and cookies to the first person that can figure out who tails prower loves come guess GUESS PLEASE that is all**


	5. Chapter 5

i need inspration or something come on somebody give me ideas really i need something anything


	6. Chapter 6

**yay guess what im not dead yay anyways no real point but guess who this character is cookies to whoever can guess this freaking character is gets cookie **

**timeskip **

**we see a green and black fox watching a rabbit walking down a street trying to get home as the fox watches her chuckling to himself he thought that he would never hear from her ever again stupid bitch i hate her she desverses to die.**

**he thought. "you killed my mate cream and u shall pay with ur life laughing a truly dark and evil laugh he then vanshied in a green and black light only to reappare right in front of her**

**creams pov **

one minute im walking home trying to not get raped by the bad men that my mom always tells me to look out for the next some weird green and black fox comes out of nowhere wait a minute a green and black fox where do i know cream trailed remebering the who the fox was she back away

" please please dont hurt me tails i never ment to hurt her please" hearing no reponse she back away into the brick wall looking at tails face she saw several emotins run across his face sadness hatred pain and a look of pure evil in his green and black eyes.

tails pov

"please please tails don dont hurt me what would tikal say" his eyes glowing he lunged at her "dont u ever say destructions name " yelled tails his right hand glowing a green fire came from his hand and struck cream straghit in her chest she was dead on contact but tails still kept hitting her body creams face caving in tails using his two signature two tails and pirced her body laughing cruely then ripping her body apart his eyes stoped glowing but still had thier greenish color.

tails looked up then at creams ripped body chuckling to himself (a/n tails really does that a lot dont he giggles insanley)tails picked up her head then a pipe and stuck it on it with that he vanshied in a glow of green light. later when a passing mother holding her child s hand came across it she screamed not at the head no the words be hind them

beware the god of chaos has returend to


End file.
